The Second Contact Wars
by Wipeout3a2
Summary: Commander SPARTAN-V SE-312 Robert commands a fleet of 20 ships that is to move towards a glowing slipspace portal. He meets contacts of unknown origin. Will the commander Find Peace or War? Rated T for coarse language and violence. ( This is a clone wars fanfic.) The Rewrite of the old Second Contact War. Hope you enjoy! Please check out my new story Attack On Seraph.
1. Chapter 1 The Storm Fleet

**A.N. Hey guys, I've seen the comments and decided to redo the first chapter of The Second Contact War. Thanks to gwb99, theotherpianist and dghornick for the support. Anyway, enjoy!**

4th October 2625  
Earth, UNSC Space Station Delta  
UNSC trident-class Super Battle-cruiser, The Mantis

72 years after the end of the Human-Covenant War, The UNSC has recolonized and terraformed all the glassed planets. The citizens, however, fell that this is no good. Yet again insurrections began appearing. The UNSC decisively made a government which they called the United Earth Government or UEG for short. The UEG would be responsible for all civilian problems between Earth and its Colonies. This gave the UNSC a chance to rebuild themselves without the problem of civilians. Spartans have always been useful to the UNSC since the end of the war. Thus they made more. The latest batch, Spartan-Vs, are produced as a morale booster. Normally 5-6 Spartans deployed to a single marine Regiment. All 200 Spartan-Vs are in deployment except for one. Spartan-V Commander Robert E-312. He is in-charge of a special fleet. The largest exploratory fleet in the UNSC, The Storm Fleet. But not all is going well for the Spartan Commander. Returning back from a skirmish with pirates while exploring the unknown regions, Robert was extremely tired. They were scheduled for a week's R&amp;R but was cancelled as he was called to Earth for a senate meeting.

"Ungh… probably should not have told them about that portal that I found… I bet they plan on sending my fleet to check it out." Robert thought as he entered the UEG meeting room.

"Ah, Commander. Nice of you to join the meeting." Councilman Valern said sarcastically.

"Councilman, now is not the time. I am very tired and if you have nothing important to say, then don't say anything at all." Robert said angrily.

"ENOUGH! Spartan, I know you are very tired, Councilman Valern, if you wish to be gouged by a Spartan, that is your problem so let's get on with this, shall we?" Head Councillor Pastel shouted then continued "2 weeks ago, Storm Fleet found a large slipspace portal in the midst of exploration. The council has decided on sending this fleet along with some reinforcements to this portal. Agreed?"

A chorus of 'yes' was enough for the Spartan. He left immediately for his ship. Once in, he called his A.I. Venti, a Greek-looking human to assess the situation.

"Sir, the mission packet has arrived. The Storm Fleet is to go into the Slipspace portal and determine the safety and strategy of the given area. Reinforcements by the Royal Sangheili Navy from Fleetmaster Rtas' Vadum. Engage all hostile. Political Judgement is committed to Commander E-312." Venti said. "We meet at the outer line ring of the portal."

"Set a course for that position, Venti. I'll be at the Cryo pods if you need me." Robert said, tired.

"Wait, sir. I need you awake for communications." Venti said.

"Communications? What communications? Can't you do that? Or the comms officer?" Robert sluggishly said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to talk to your old friend, Fleetmaster Rtas' Vadum. But I suppose I could tell him to hold off for now…" Venti replied smiling.

"Wha? Hey wait! Get him back on, I'll look ready enough!"E-312 stuttered.

Smirking, Venti turned on the channel and let the shipmaster see the Spartan being frantic. The Spartan on the other hand, could not see the Shipmaster or Venti. When he was finally ready, he asked Venti to open the channel only to see the shipmaster's bridge to be filled with laughing Sangheili and Unggoy. Surprised and stunned, the picture switched to the war room of the Shipmaster's ship where the Ever-So-Majestic-Fleetmaster sat. The Fleetmaster looked exactly the same as his crew at the bridge.

"Fleetmaster, perhaps we should meet a different time." Robert said, still confused.

"No! No, its fine. I've come to discuss out plans for the time being. Your council has asked me to let you take command of your own ships and I will comply. First off, we will have to discuss the strength of the ships and the men we carry." Rtas said seriously.

"Yes, of course. Storm fleet consists of 20 ships. A single Trident-class Super-Battlecruiser that carries 4 Sandstorm-class Heavy Frigates, 3 Belphegor-class Destroyers each of which carry 2 Stalwart-class Light Frigates and 7 Roland-class Heavy Assault Deployment Frigate with a compliment of 11,200 marines and 20 Spartan-IVs." Robert reported.

"Good, good. My fleet, The Ascended Justice consists of 2 CAS-class Assault carriers, 4 CCS-class Battlecruisers and 7 Frigates, carrying 11,500 Covenant units. It would be enough, I would say." Fleetmaster Rtas' Vadum said.

"Yes, of course. Now Fleetmaster, shall we leave?" Robert said.

The 33 ships left for the portal. Unknown to them, an extremely important person has snuck aboard the Fleetmaster's ship.

**A.N. Hey guys so, this is my rewrite of the First chapter, hope you like it. Thanks to theotherpianist for Beta-reading. See you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey guys, sorry for the long update time. I was busy with my other things that I had to do for school. So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it and please review!**

13th October 2625

The Slipspace Portal

UNSC Trident-Class Super-Battlecruiser, The Mantis

"Sir, we have successfully transitioned through the , we appear to have hit an EMP field of sorts. All power is lost. The only reason I am still online is due to the fact that I shut down myself before We went through." Venti said.

"What about our emergency Reactors? The auxiliary Reactors?" The Commander asked worriedly.

"No Sir. We are evidently, sitting ducks at this point." Venti confirmed.

At this point, the Commander decided to look around the outside of the bridge. He noticed that all ships, RSN included, have been affected by the EMP field. Then, his ship's lighting came to life. The hum of the auxiliary reactors were music to the Commander's ears. The ship's illuminator lit up the space in front of it. Then a shimmering gold light surrounded the ship as it's shields started regenerating.

"Auxiliary and Secondary Reactors are online. Shields are at 20%, all Point-Defense-Guns are online. We have regained control over the external tracking systems and Archer Missiles. Engines are kept stable at 15%. MAC guns are still offline though." Venti reported.

"Very good. Keep stable. What about the other ships?" Robert asked.

"Their system are going online as we speak. We should be able to move in half an hour time." Venti replied.

Suddenly, 12 bullet-like black ships entered the area. A quick stand-off lasted before the unknown ships fire 24 red beams of concentrated lasers struck the Storm Fleet.

"Sir! Shields are down! Permission to engage?" The defense coordinator asked.

"Engage! Launch longswords and Frigates! Get me the firing solution for the Archers! Any MACs ready? Venti! Take care of this battle!" Robert shouted.

50 Longswords launched from The Mantis, racing away to engage the enemy ships. 25 Archer pods raced away from the Super-Battlecruiser, blowing 3 ships to oblivion.

"Sir, MAC guns firing!"

That blew all the ships to nothingness. Relieved, the Commander recounted on how he paniced. Mentally slapping himself for losing control and having his bridge crew see him panic. This has clearly made the crew skeptical on his abilities reguardless of who he is. If this continues, he may have a mutiny on his hands. In mid-thought, however, the Bridge Leader came up and talked to him.

"Commander, relax. It is your first Command of a ship. You are a ground Commander. It is normal for you to be like this." He said.

"No! Its my fault. I did not prepare and this is what I got for it." The Commander said before annoncing to the rest of the bridge. "I appreciate you guys for the support. I hope you can forgive me for panicking and causing confusion."

The Storm Fleet gathered itself after that. All 33 ships, damaged or not, gathered in a Phalaax Formation.

"Now lets see what we have here."

**A.N. Sorry for the short chapter update. Im hoping to keep to a rough 800 word update weekly. Thanks for bearing with me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hey guys! So, if you're still here, that means you liked it? Great! Now in this chapter we go into the Republic's side of the story. Enjoy!**

It's Just A Routine Shootout Run, Right?

13th October 2625

Outer Rim

Unknown Space

"Sir, contacts! 33 ships of unknown origin. Orders, sir?" The weapons officer asked.

"Wait. I want to know where they are headed." He replied

Once all 33 ships has jumped, the republic fleet followed their hyperspace corridor. But, upon exit, the captain noticed a large number of unknown ships that are doing absolutely nothing but blowing up the frigates. When a group of 12 CIS ships appeared, the captain decided not to push his luck and decided to engage.

"Charge the Phalanx Turbo Lasers. Scramble all fighters except for the ARCs. They are last resort. Fire our Light-Turbo Lasers." The captain said rapidly.

As the Republic ships charged and fired their weapons, the captain noticed that the unknown ships are not helping. However, the captain prefer it to be like this rather than they attacked his ships. But just as the battle started, it ended. The CIS with 13 ships destroyed, turned tail and ran. At this point, the captain was very sceptical about the owners of the unknown ships. But he decides to contact then anyway.

At a certain point, the conversation became very awkward and the captain decides to call in to his superiors in Coruscant.

"Chancellor Palpatine, Master Yoda. I have important new for you. I have established contact with humans of other armies and a new alien race called the Sangheili. They do not seem aggressive towards me. They simply destroyed 3 CIS Frigates in a blink of an eye. Orders, sir?" The captain enquires.

"New, they seem. Yet, powerful and clueless, they are." Yoda replied.

"Indeed, well, bring them in. We shall have to talk with them." Chancellor Palpatine also said.

"Yes sir!" Luxor said.

As all the UNSC and RSN ships entered normal space, Commander E-312 and Shipmaster Rtas' Vadum both noticed the Republic guns trained on their ships. Taking this as a sign as hostility, each ordered battle-station Bravo in which all weapons are charged and fighters prepared to scramble. This, however, did not go unnoticed by the Republic forces and in turn, they charged their defensives. An incoming hail from the Republic ship, Revenge caught both leaders attention.

"UNSC forces, please deactivate your weapon systems. We did not bring you here to fight. We are here to talk and suggest an alliance or if not, a peace treaty. We will deactivate our weapons as well." Captain Luxor said nervously.

"Very well, captain. But one sign of aggression and we will not hesitate to engage you." Commander E-312 replied.

Continuing on the journey, the ships were forced to stop as they reached a space station. It appears that all military ships only go as far as this space station. Realizing this, both leaders decided that their ships would do better in orbit.

"All ships remain in orbit. I want an attack as soon as shit hits the fan, understand? I'll be going in by shuttle." Commander said as he walked to the armoury. "Sergeant, get the ODSTs ready for orbital drop. I want all units ready for deployment as a precaution. Also, send Corporal Mickey and Johnson to me. They will be my escort."

3 pelicans travelled down from the outer ring to the inner city. This is standard operating procedure for the transport of a high-value escort. A single ship contains escort and representative. The other 2 are empty and remote controlled. The main pelican landed in a bump. The Commander and his escorts are met by Captain Luxor.

"Commander, welcome to Coruscant. I trust you had an undisturbed journey down?"

"Indeed, Captain. I hope we have an eventful meeting."

"Of course, commander. This way please. The chancellor is waiting."

The captain led the way to Chancellor Palpatine's Office. Inside, he found Master Yoda, Master Windu and the Chancellor. However, all that E-312 saw was a weird green withered frog, a tall man in simple robes and a fancy dress man.

"Hmm… This is him, yes?" Yoda said.

"I am Commander Robert Unit Number Echo-312. I currently command the fleet along with my brother-in-arms, Fleetmaster Rtas Vadumee' and Arbiter Thel Vadamee'." The pair bowed to the green creature. "Who might you be?" Robert asked.

"Yoda, my name is. Jedi Master, I am. Head of Jedi Council, I am." Yoda replied. Then, the man in the robes said," I am Master Windu, of the Jedi Council and Order." Finally, the Fancy dress man spoke up. "I am Chancellor Palpatine. The Political Leader of Coruscant. Nice to meet you Commander."


End file.
